


Oh Brother

by SinisterUnicorn



Category: Free!, Soul Eater
Genre: Crona and Ragnarok Shigino, Kid aka Yoshinori Yamazaki, M/M, Multi, Wrong Number AU, crossover fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 16:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6383362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinisterUnicorn/pseuds/SinisterUnicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wrong number AU<br/>Kid is Yoshinori Yamazaki, the younger brother of Sousuke.<br/>Crona and Ragnarok Shigino are Kisumi Shigino's younger twin cousins, who just moved into town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Brother

Kid is plain

**Ragnarok is bold**

**_Crona is bold italic_ **

Sousuke is underlined

* * *

 

 

Kid

 

**Unknown number: Hey baby bro, after my phones epic swim yesterday**

**Unknown number: I got a new one**

**Unknown number: Still getting uused toit**

**Unknown number: Bro? U still pickn me up right? 10.45 don’t forget**

 

**Sousuke:                I’m at the hospital now, funny story**

 

**Sousuke:                Hey bitch baby!!!!!!!**

 

Me:                         Kou, what are you doing with my brothers phone?

**Sousuke:                Wait, you know Kou too?**

Me:                         Well she is your boyfriend’s sister. . . .

**Sousuke:                OMIGOD, ur so right!!!**

**Sousuke:                Rin’s like tenmillion types of hot, like sofuckn hot**

Me:                         ?

Me:                         What drugs did they give you this time?

**Sousuke:                Drugs? How dare you!! I dontdrugs!!**

**Sousuke:                You kno how importnt my sports**

**Sousuke:                U kno i would NEVER impair this fine physical specimin that is my body**

 

Me:                         Of course not brother. I only meant, which painkiller the hospital gave you.

Me:                         It must be pretty strong, because you are never this out of it.

**Sousuke:                I dunno, green and yellow pill? Goodnews tho my nose aint broken**

Me:                         Sousuke, you broke your nose?!?

**Sousuke:                Um IthinkI just said i DIDNT**

**Sousuke:                Wait Sousuke? That huge hotty swim babe?**

Me:                         You are not my brother Sousuke.

**Not Sousuke:         Tall dark and dangerousexy Sousuke? Second hottest guy in the world**

**next to Rin?**

**Not Sousuke:         Wait  This isn’t Crona?**

Me:                        No

**Not Sousuke:        Then why do you have Cronas number? What did you do to my**

**twin motherfucker TELL ME WHERE HE IS**

                    

Me:                        Obviously, you psychopath, you have the wrong number.

**Not Sousuke:        Shit, I transposed again**

**Not Sousuke:        Byyyye**

 

* * *

 

 

Crona

 

Unknown number:   Hay baby bro :D broke another phone lol- dis my new no. 

Unknown number:   Can you pick me up from the hospital pleeeease 

**_Me:                         No. I’m busy or did you forget?_ **

Pain in my ass:        Come on Kid :) 

Pain in my ass:       Pretty please :) :) :)

**_Me:                        The physical appearance of the please makes no difference_ **

Pain in my ass:       But you love me, we’re family Kid 

**_Me:                        So? Also dont call me kid_ **

Pain in my ass:       But I always call you Kid, that's yor name 

 

 

**_Me:                         Are you high right now?_ **

 

**_Me:                         You know thats no good for your sports-ing_ **

Pain in my ass:        Only painkillers I swear, come on just come get me 

**_Me:                         I told you- Im busy!_ **

 

 

Pain in my ass:         Kisumi’s here . . . ;d 

**_Me:                         Good, get him to take you home_ **

 

Pain in my ass:        Wait, your actually gonna pass up the chance of seeing your  b oyfriend? 

**_Me:                         What?!?_ **

Pain in my ass:        What? you think I didnt notice ur “little” crush on my boy Kisumi? 

**_Me:                         EEEEWWW u think im crushing on Sumi?_ **

**_Me:                        Our cousin?_ **

 

**_Me:                        Your fucked up Rocky_ **

 

 

I have  no brother:      Wait your not Kid? 

I have no brother:       Yoshinori? 

 

 

**_Me:                             No sorry, I’m guessing your not Ragnarok?_ **

Not Rocky:                  Nope, I’m Sousuke and your Crona? 

 

**_Me:                            How?_ **

Not Rocky:                  Your cuz Kisumi’s here remember? hes an old friend of mine 

**_Me:                            Oh, right_ **

Not Rocky:                 Yeah, turns out you and my lil bro Kid have the same number  except his ends 8668 

**_Me:                            And mine ends 8686_ **

Sumis friend:             Yeah, sorry about the mix up. 

 

 

Sumis friend:             Oh, Kis just asked me to pass along a message - hes gonna be about 20 mins late to the ITSC, can you please watch Hyato 

**_Me:                           Cool, thanks can you tell him I can deal with that_ **

Sumis friend Sousuke: Sure thing 

 

Sumis friend Sousuke: He laughed 

**_Me:                             Yeah its sort of a inside joke. Thanks again and hope you managed to get hold of your actual brother_ **

Sousuke:                     Anytime cuzin of Kis and yup I did lol, he’s on his way now. 

**_Me:                             K, cya. hope u get home safe_ **

 

Sousuke:                     Kis was right- u really are a nice kid, i guess I’ll c ya at the bbq next weekend 

**_Me:                             O Ok cool, anyway g2g_ **

Sousuke:                     Me too, laterz 


End file.
